Moe and Joe destroy their laptops and get suspended (Elephant012's version)
Moe and Joe Destroy their Laptops and Get Suspended is a GoAnimate video with the plot and transcript created by Elephant012. Inspired by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Plot When taking a lesson on Moodle in class, Moe and Joe get a Warner Bros.-related question incorrect and therefore kick up a fit and throw their laptops at a student, therefore destroying them and injuring the student. Due to this, they get suspended from school and get beaten up by Custard and Jazzi as a result. Cast *Eric as Moe *Simon as Joe *Kate as Mrs. Shaw and Mom *Dallas as Principal Mark Burnett *Diesel as Dad *Brian as Student 1 *Emma as Jazzi *Jennifer as Custard Transcript Mrs. Shaw: "OK class, we will take a Moodle lesson about Warner Bros. films. Good luck!" gets out their laptops card appears reading "Halfway through the lesson", then we see the question below Which year was Space Jam released? *'A: 1989' *'B: 1996' *'C: 2001' *'D: 1983 ' Moe: "The question is 'When was Space Jam released?' Joe, do you know the answer?" Joe: "Let's say it's C; 2001." Moe: "OK." two select C and hit the submit button. However, the screen reads that their response was incorrect with the following message Unfortunately you cannot earn this one point, because your response was not correct. Would you like to keep guessing, just for the sheer joy of learning (but for no point credit)? Yes, I'd like to try again. No, I just want to go on to the next question. makes the two shocked Moe: (in Scary Voice) "GODD***IT! WE GOT IT WRONG! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mrs. Shaw: "Moe and Joe. That is not how we react if the answer is incorrect." Joe: (also in Scary Voice) "WE'RE DESTROYING THESE LAPTOPS!" two throw the laptops at the Student Student 1: "Ow (23x)!" Mrs Shaw:"You OK, Brian?" Student 1: "N-no." Mrs. Shaw looks mad at Moe And Joe Mrs Shaw: "You do not throw tantrums, break equipment, or throw stuff at other peope. The 2 laptops costed about $1600 dollars together, $800 per laptop. That's it. Due to you being disruptive, you must go to Mark Burnett's office." the principal's office Mark Burnett: "Moe and Joe, what brings the two of you here?" Moe: "We got a question wrong in our Moodle lesson." Joe: "So we threw a tantrum and destroyed our laptops." Mark Burnett: (in Kidaroo Voice) "MOE AND JOE! THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOR! GET OUT OF THE SCHOOL THIS INSTANT BEFORE I REPORT YOU TO THE POLICE!" Dad: "Moe and Joe, I can't believe you decided to react to getting an answer wrong by destroying your laptops!" Mom: "You should've kept your cool and tried answering the question again, but you misbehaved and disrupted the entire class." Dad: "So you're grounded grounded grounded grounded forever! This means no more Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network for you! And for that, 2 of them will beat you up. Do you know what they are? I'll give you a hint. One is the pilot of the Zoomer and one is a very passionate girl." Moe: "We don't want to be beaten by Custard and Jazzi." Mom: "Too bad. It's for good. Custard and Jazzi, beat Moe and Joe up." and Jazzi appear close-up shot of his eyes are shown and his eyes glow a purple color close-up shot of her eyes are shown and her eyes glow a blue color Custard: "Prepare to die!" Jazzi: "Prepare to die!" Custard and Jazzi: "AND NOW, YOU BOTH SHALL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE!!!" Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Grounded Videos